Don't Be Afraid
by jdmfanfiction
Summary: (Pepperony college AU). Tony meets Pepper and they soon become good friends, relying on one another's presence to motivate, or be the shoulder to cry on. However, when Tony's parents die, will he allow himself to accept Pepper's help or will he push her away due to his fear and insecurities?
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen year old genius with a well-known father. Just entering college at such a young age, Tony Stark felt some relief to be out of the house. He was enjoying the freedom of living in his own apartment (of course, with Happy), but most of all, Tony was glad he wasn't around his father anymore.

 _"Move out of the frame, Anthony."_

 _"I'm working. Not now."_

Tony felt like a disappointment. The neglect that he always felt somehow lessened now that he was on his own. He had the chance to make his own inventions without his father criticizing or telling him that "he could do better." Tony felt proud of his inventions, proud that he created something he was finally satisfied with.

And he didn't need anyone's approval.

Tony was walking to one of his classes when a redhead bumped into him, causing his things to fall to the pavement. Cursing under his breath, he shook his head and kneeled down to pick up his items.

"Seriously? You couldn't watch where you were going?" Tony said, grabbing his binder.

Though, when he looked up to see this beautiful young woman, he smirked. Happy had been telling him that his smirk was getting better. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

Pepper looked at him with an appalled expression once she handed him a few more of his things. "It was an accident, I'm sorry. But seriously, you really don't have to scold me for something I had no control over."

Tony stood, noticing her long, slender legs, her slim figure, her strawberry blonde hair that was tied into a neat ponytail, and then he noticed the freckles and her icy blue eyes. Tony was captivated.

His smirk only widened once she spoke. She was feisty, and he liked it. "Me? Scold you? Oh, please. Just make sure you don't bump into anyone else today. I'm saving everyone else the trouble."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "You know what, you are rude. I bumped into you **accidentally**. I apologized. I'm sorry that bending down to pick up your things was such a hassle."

The young woman continued walking, not wasting any more of her time on this young man who decided to pick a fight over something so stupid. Though, she couldn't help but wonder how familiar he looked.

Tony watched her for a moment before entering his class. He wanted to see her again, _annoy_ her, and watch her get riled up. Tony was hoping that he would somehow catch her at the right time.

Once his class was over, he began walking to his car. Though, Tony noticed the same woman from earlier enter the library. Smiling to himself, he went towards the building. Today, Tony was going to make a friend.

He watched her take a seat at one of the empty tables, making his way to one of the isles and grabbing a book mindlessly. Tony cleared his throat and sat in front of her as he began to set his things down. He couldn't take his eyes off of her– it was something he never felt, or experienced before.

"Why are you following me?" Pepper asked, lifting her eyes to meet Tony's.

"Who said I was following you? This is a library. I'm entitled to come here. It's just a coincidence that you're here too. First, we bump into each other and now we're meeting at random places. I'd say we're made for each other," Tony smirked.

"I would hardly say that we're made for each other. You don't even know my name."

She was right. Tony didn't know her name and he wondered if it was a bad idea to ask. So, instead, he leaned a bit forward to stare deeply into her eyes. Pepper felt herself being lured in by his brown orbs, but she knew better than to get attached. She stared at him with an uninterested look on her features, crossing her arms on the table.

"And by that look, you don't want me to know your name. So, how about I just call you Pepper? You know, you have tons of _cute_ freckles peppered along your face. It fits."

She rolled her eyes. "No. My name is Virginia–"

"Bingo! Got your name. I'm Tony."

Once he raised his voice, the librarian immediately shot a glare and held up a finger to make him realize where he was again. Nodding in apology, Tony turned his attention back to the woman in front of him.

"Well, _Tony_ , I'm trying to study here and you're kind of interrupting that." Pepper motioned to the book she was reading, tucking a few loose strands of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

"Get dinner with me and I'll leave you alone."

"What? No way."

Tony narrowed his eyes for a moment before standing, and instead of leaving like Pepper was thinking, he sat beside her. He turned his body to face her, resting a hand on the book she was reading to get her complete and undivided attention.

Tony could charm his way to having her accept his attempt at a date.

"I can take you out to a five star restaurant. Buy you whatever you want –"

"Okay, stop there. If you think I'm anything like those type of girls, then going to dinner with you would have been a big mistake. By the way, I think you have charm and bribery mixed up. Have a nice day, Tony. It was nice meeting you."

If Tony wasn't going to leave, then she was. Packing her things, Pepper stood and looked down at him. "Trying to get me to go to dinner with you by bribing me isn't going to work."

And once again, he watched her walk away.

"Damn it. Way to go, Stark," he murmured under his breath. Standing a few minutes after she left, he made his way back to his car and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**AU Note:** Wow! I've already gotten a few reviews and some people have already followed/favorited this story and I'm so happy that some people are liking this! You all should know that really, _really_ love Pepperony. And I also love angst, so my warning is: don't get used to the fluff ;)

* * *

Pepper entered her dorm with a huff, dropping her books down on her desk. "Tony…" She mumbled, still wondering how he looked so familiar.

The strawberry blonde was annoyed by his attempt at charming her. Did he really think that _all_ girls were materialistic and only cared about how much money a man has? It was disgusting and it also caused her to wonder if she looked like the type of a girl who went for a man like that.

Though, immediately, an imaginable 'light bulb' appeared above her head. She knew why he looked familiar.

"Stark. Tony Stark," she said to herself, grabbing her laptop to begin 'googling' him.

Thousands and thousands of articles appeared that were focused on the young man she met hours ago and his family. He was a genius. Only seventeen and already attending college. But then again, so was she. Pepper graduated high school early and wanted to get a head start in college.

* * *

Tony arrived to his apartment and noticed Happy sitting at the couch.

"You know, Hap, you can leave the apartment. Mingle with other people. Explore the city. I'm old enough to watch myself."

Happy turned his attention to the young genius, "I know, boss. But your parents–"

Tony shook his head immediately. He was already having a rough day– first with the girl he met who blatantly rejected him and now there was a conversation about his parents. Today just wasn't his day.

"Okay, let's stop there. I've got some homework to do." The young man was making his way to his room before Happy began to speak.

"Your parents are just looking out for you, Tony. And if that means I stay here 24/7, then so be it."

Tony glared. His parents was always such a tough subject. "If they wanted to look out for me, then it should be them that I should be going home to! Hap… They have you here to make sure I don't do anything stupid."

The bodyguard sighed, "Well, then I will be here for as long as I love to make sure you don't do anything stupid. And we both know it's happened before, so…"

Tony cracked a smile. "Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna do some homework and then grab a bite to eat. Want to come with?"

Happy nodded, the corner of his lips only turning upwards slightly. "You got it, boss."

Tony entered his room. Sure, he was a genius, but he still hated having to do homework. It was a waste of time, but tonight, he just couldn't seem to pay attention. His mind was surrounded the young woman from earlier today.

"Virginia… I think I'm gonna stick with Pepper," he said to himself.

After a few hours, Tony emerged from his room in a simple jacket and jeans. He noticed Happy knocked out on the couch and he couldn't help but chuckle. Grabbing a blanket from inside his room, he draped it over his friend/bodyguard.

"Thank you, Happy."

Leaving the apartment quietly, Tony decided to eat on campus, hoping to see Pepper again. Tony wanted to get to know her, befriend her, go out with her… Maybe it was just a cry for help from Tony… He really just wanted someone that he could rely on without having his parents somehow tie into it.

Tony wanted a normal life. He wanted a friend that didn't judge him nor want him because he was a Stark and Pepper was the perfect candidate.

Arriving to the cafeteria, Tony looked around. It was easy to make friends, but majority of them, if not all, just wanted to befriend him because of his money and who he was. Of course, everyone wanted to be friends with someone famous.

Deciding on eating Mexican food, Tony made his way to that part of the cafeteria, waiting in line. Though, at the corner of his eye, he noticed a woman that stood out in the crowd.

The strawberry blonde hair.

Smirking to himself, he made his way to her and excused himself from the crowd, instantly waving towards her.

Pepper noticed Tony from a mile away. While she was a bit disappointed with the way he handled things earlier, it didn't seem like he would do any harm to her. Though, once she spotted him walking towards her, she instantly set her eyes onto the floor.

Pepper just really wanted to get her food, eat, then go back to her dorm to study.

"Pepper!"

She rolled her eyes, looking at the younger man. "It's Virginia, or did you already forget?"

Tony smirked, stuffing a hand into his pocket. "No, no. I didn't forget. Pepper's such a nicer name. No offense to your parents or anything, but it's cute and you're very cute so… It fits."

Pepper blushed, but immediately hid it by covering her face with her wallet. Though, Tony was a genius, surely he will know that she was a bit flustered by his compliment.

"Why are you hiding behind your wallet?" Tony furrowed a brow.

 _"Idiot,"_ she thought to herself, putting her hand down to laugh to herself. "Nothing. Why are you even here?"

Tony shrugged a shoulder, "I was hungry. Why are _you_ here?"

Pepper narrowed her eyes, "I'm not going to continue this conversation any further. I hope you have a great dinner, Tony."

Pepper walked towards the register, hearing footsteps catch up to her.

"Hey, wait, wait. Let me buy you dinner. On me." He looked at the cashier and ordered for himself before speaking, "whatever she gets, I'm paying for it, so just put it under the same order."

Pepper looked over at him and narrowed her eyes. "You don't get a hint, do you?"

"I'm very persistent," he replied, ordering another meal for her. Tony knew she wasn't going to allow him to pay, so instead, he gently took ahold of her hand and led her to the waiting area.

"I can see that…" Pepper glanced down at their hands before moving away to give each other space. "Do you always get what you want?"

"If I put enough effort into it… Yes." Tony flashed her a boyish grin, grabbing their tray of food and leading her to one of the empty tables. Being in her presence was refreshing and not once did the conversation of his parents and who he was occurred.

"You are ridiculous. That's what you are, but thanks for buying my food." Pepper sat down, feeling Tony take a seat rather close to her before she put a hand out. "Okay, you're a bit too forward."

Tony looked at her and then down at her hand before he slightly tilted his head. "Right. Sorry." Pulling his chair a bit away from her personal space, he began eating his sandwich, taking a large bite.

Once he swallowed his food, Tony made sure to wipe at his lips– he didn't want to make a fool out of himself. "So… You look really young. Or at least not as old as the people that do attend here." Tony figured that making small talk rather than force himself upon her would be a better route to take.

"Uh… Yeah. I am. Young. I'm young, yes." Pepper stuttered. She really didn't want anyone to know that she was younger than everyone else here because if anyone knew, Pepper was sure that she would have been treated differently.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I'm only seventeen. It's nice to know that I have someone I can relate to." Tony said, running a hand through his naturally messy hair.

Pepper wanted to say she knew, possibly knew everything about him, but it seemed like he was opening up to her in a way that he has never done before and it was a bit comforting.

"Well, it seems that we have something in common after all," Pepper finally responded.

"Aside from that we both think I'm very handsome? I'd say it's **another** thing we have in common," he teased.

"Oh, please. Don't be so full of yourself." Pepper allowed a small smile to finally line her lips– she was finally opening herself up enough to make a new friend.

"Too late," Tony smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hi, guys! I'm so sorry for this being so late! I had finals coming up, so I didn't have the chance to write. But, finals are over. Spring semester is over and I'm glad I have more time to write because this story is just beginning! Thank you for all the kind feedback and those are following this story. It makes me so happy! Happy reading! :)

* * *

"Just hear me out," Tony said, walking alongside the young woman he had gotten to know over the past two months. Needless to say, they spent almost every moment together and he enjoyed it; she was his friend without any ties with their parents and their reputation.

Pepper rolled her eyes, holding her books close to her chest. She was beginning to get used to the way he acted and how he handled certain situations, but that did not mean it didn't get on her nerves. "Tony, listen. I have a midterm coming up and I can't just come over. I need to study."

Tony groaned, "Who needs to study? Come on. Dinner at my place. You'll even get to meet Happy."

"Happy? Is that really his name or a nickname?" Pepper asked. Studying was her main priority, but she was really hungry. The last thing she ate today was a sandwich from Subway for lunch and it was already past six o'clock. Did they really spend five hours in the library?

"Nickname. So, what do you say? We studied enough, Pep. You're going to overexert yourself and put strain on your eyes. It's a few hours and you get a meal out of it, too. _Come on_ ," he begged, his brown eyes flashing that of a puppy dog.

Pepper narrowed her eyes at him, though, breaking out into a small smile. "You know, one of these days I'm going to be immune to that look and you'll have to figure out another alternative to persuade me, but… Okay, fine."

Tony grinned and took her books from her, leading her to his car happily. Pepper had to laugh at the sight. Tony was acting like a child being allowed to eat a cookie before dinner.

"And if it gets late, just bunk over." Tony said, climbing into the car.

Pepper rolled her eyes once more, "Not a chance, Tony."

With a smirk lining his lips, Tony headed to his place that he shared with Happy. He was excited. Sure, they were just friends, but it was a big step to bring someone to meet his bodyguard. Usually, most of his friends were only there because of his money and who his parents were.

Pepper was different though, and he loved it.

"Happy! We've got company! I hope you finished cooking." Tony said, holding the door open for Pepper. He set her books down nearby and took her coat from her, hanging on the coatrack as he led her to meet the older man.

"Just started, actually. I didn't know when you would be home and–" Happy was cut off when he saw the strawberry blonde standing nearby the young man. He smiled at her politely before back at Tony, giving him a knowing look.

"I'm Virginia. Or as Tony likes to call me, Pepper." Pepper said, sticking a hand out for the older man to take.

"You like the nickname. I can tell. It's sticking," Tony said with an accomplished smirk.

"Happy." The older man said, gently shaking her hand as he allowed the corner of his lips to lift only slightly. "How about we just order some pizza? I'm not much of a cook anyway."

Tony grinned, grabbing the phone. "I'm right ahead of you. Pep, make yourself at home. You can even _study_ while we wait," he teased.

Happy nodded towards the two younger people in the room before heading to his bedroom. "Call me when the pizza is here, boss."

Once they were alone, Tony sat down next to Pepper on the couch and smirked at her. "I like this. We're alone. Well, not necessarily alone, but you get my point."

Pepper looked at him with an unimpressed look on her features. "Really? Cut it out. Help me study."

Tony sighed playfully, but obligingly grabbed her notecards as they faced each other. He loved spending time with her – it was like he was living a normal life.

After twenty minutes of studying, Tony was saved by the doorbell and he set the cards down, standing to answer the door and pay for the food. "Thanks."

The teenage boy pointed at Tony and chuckled, "Hey! You're Tony Stark. Wow. Can I get an autograph?"

Tony narrowed his eyes and glanced back at Pepper who was watching them. He sighed and grabbed a piece of a paper, signing with _'Thanks for the pizza –Tony Stark'_. Once paying for the food and giving the boy what he wanted, he shut the door and looked at Pepper.

"Sorry about that."

Pepper shook her head, walking to him. "About what? It's fine. He looked a bit starstruck. I bet that must have stroked your ego."

Tony smiled and abruptly kissed her cheek, feeling his own cheeks heat up. "Uh, let's eat. Happy probably passed out, so I'll let him sleep."

Pepper felt his soft lips touch her cheek and instantly, she had to look down with a blush creeping up along her pale skin. "Right. Pizza."

Once they were finished eating, they were back on the couch, helping each other study. Though, when they took a break, Pepper began to drift, resting her cheek on the back of his couch as her eyes fluttered shut.

Tony looked at her, a loving glint hitting his eyes before shaking his head, standing to pick her up and bring her into a guest bedroom. Once she was lying down, Tony stroked her hair back away from her face.

She was different than the rest of the girls he met; Pepper made Tony feel normal and wanted, which he had been lacking throughout his life.

Happy noticed Tony, gently knocking at the door, catching the young man's attention.

"Happy…" He whispered, standing after he draped a blanket over her figure. Tony stepped outside and shut the door quietly, looking up at the older man. "It's not what it looks like."

Happy put his hands up and let a small smile line his lips before it instantly disappeared. "You don't have to explain anything. She's special. I knew that the minute I met her. Good for you, Tony."

Tony went to his room afterwards with a smile on his face. He was excited to wake up the next morning and see Pepper frantically try to get away. At that image, he chuckled and shut his eyes, allowing himself to fall into a deep slumber.

The next morning, Pepper stretched her arms above her head, a soft yawn coming from her. Though, she looked around and abruptly sat up – did she never go home last night? Sighing, she put her hair into a neat ponytail before standing from the bed. Pepper was just glad that it was Saturday.

Quietly leaving the bedroom, she bumped into Happy before looking up at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry. I was just on my way out and –"

Happy shook his head. "It's okay. Tony made sure you had a good night's sleep. He told me you were stressing over your midterms. He's probably sleeping right now – he tends to sleep in until noon. But, he made me make sure you had a toothbrush and extra clothes to change into. So, everything is set in your bathroom which is connected to the room you slept in."

Pepper was a bit overwhelmed. Was Tony always this generous? "Oh… Okay. Thank you."

Happy flashed the younger woman a smile before motioning to the kitchen. "He's going to make you think he cooked breakfast, so let's play this little game of his and agree that it's good, okay? He made an omelette once. Almost burnt down the entire house."

Pepper laughed; she could imagine that actually happening. "Right. Secret's safe with me. Thank you, Happy. Tony's really lucky to have you."

Turning on her heel to go back into her room, she noticed a pair of shorts, undergarments and a plain white v-neck folded neatly on the counter of the bathroom with a toothbrush and toothpaste.

While she was showering, Tony magically awoke, grunting. He felt the sun peeking through the windows hit his eyes as he groaned, rubbing his eyes of the sleep. It was eight o'clock in the morning and Tony just wanted to go back to bed. However, the thought of Pepper registered and he sat up, walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

His hair was all over the place as Tony pulled on a pair of sweats and a wife beater, yawning quietly. He was excited to see Pepper.

Stepping out of the room, Tony inhaled the aroma of food and immediately widened his eyes, running quickly to the kitchen to see Happy cooking. "Happy! Here. Let me finish this."

The bodyguard hesitantly allowed Tony to take the spatula, making sure to keep a close eye on him. Though, he breathed a sigh of relief when Pepper emerged from her room, hair dripping wet and dressed in the clothes he had gotten for her.

"Pepper! Good morning. I'm just making us some breakfast, but I'll let Happy take over." Tony winked at Happy before making his way to Pepper, inhaling her scent and allowing a smile to line his lips.

"You smell good."

Pepper arched a brow. "Thank you. And you're sneaky. I told you I wasn't going to spend the night."

"Right. About that… You looked peaceful and I didn't want to wake you. What kind of friend would I be if I woke you up at midnight and told you to go home?" Tony asked, sitting on the couch with her.

"Fine, fine. But next time, just make sure that I'm okay with it, alright? I bumped into Happy this morning and looked like a deer in headlights." Pepper recalled, burying her face in her hands in slight embarrassment.

Tony chuckled, gently patting her leg as his fingertips grazed the soft skin that was revealed due to the shorts. "I'm not going to apologize. You needed some rest."

Pepper sighed, "Thank you, though."

Tony nodded, staring at her for a moment.

"What?" She asked, touching her face for anything that may be out of the ordinary.

"Nothing. You're beautiful, that's all."

Pepper cleared her throat and unintentionally blushed at his comment, standing once Happy said breakfast was ready. "We should probably eat and afterwards, you will be taking me back to my dorm."

When breakfast was over, Tony was dropping her off at her door, looking at her with the same stare as he was before.

"You need to stop looking at me like that," Pepper said, unlocking her door and holding it open for him.

"Like what? I like looking at you. Is that a problem?" Tony asked, walking inside and taking a seat at her desk.

"Yeah. Kind of. It's a bit uncomfortable and distracting."

Tony nodded, rubbing the back of his head as he leaned back. "I have a question, Pep."

Pepper set her things down and sat on the floor, looking up at him as she reached for her nail polish. "Shoot."

Choosing a plain white color, she looked up at him as a sign for him to continue.

"I'm sure you know who I am. Why do you treat me like it doesn't matter?" Tony asked hesitantly– that had been on his mind after the first few days of constantly hanging out with her.

"Because it doesn't. Why should it matter anyway?" Pepper furrowed a brow, setting her items down onto the floor so he had her undivided attention.

"I don't open up to anyone because most that do befriend me only want to be friends with me because of my parents, who I am, how much money I have… I was just curious." Tony shrugged, looking away from her.

"Technically, _you_ befriended me. Might I remind you, I wanted nothing to do with you," she teased, seeing a smile appear on his lips and his eyes moving back to her. "Besides, you aren't your parents. If I wanted all of that, I'd try and work for your dad rather than get through to you."

Tony sighed and sat down in front of her, pushing her chair in back into her desk. "Well, thanks. I'll keep an eye out for any future applicants by the name of Virginia Potts," he chuckled and took the nail polish, taking her hand.

"Better yet, I'll tell you myself," Pepper teased.

They had this constant teasing banter that was so easy to transition into and she looked at him as he attempted to paint her nails, letting a smile line her lips. No one had ever made her feel this comfortable than he did and it was a good feeling. She was beginning to realize that being friends with him was beneficial for both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hi, guys! I am enjoying the feedback that this story is receiving! I hope I don't disappoint and whatnot. But, Tony and Pepper's relationship will be delving deeper in the next few chapters. I wonder who's falling for who? ;) Enjoy!

* * *

"You passed?" Tony said, walking alongside Pepper. He was really hoping that she passed, especially after a month of nonstop studying every minute of the day.

"I don't know, Tony. I just took the test an hour and a half ago." Pepper said, walking towards her dorm.

It had become a routine for the pair. After class, they would meet up and grab a bite to eat or study, but ultimately, they would end up at Pepper's dorm. Tony didn't mind. He loved spending time with her.

"Right. Right. I'm sure you did fine. I'm just a bit nervous."

"You? I took the test, Tony. Why would you be nervous?" Pepper held the door open for him, setting her bag down and lying back on her bed – she was glad she got a room all to herself. "I spent an entire month studying for that test. I want to spend the rest of **today** not having to worry about that class, okay?"

Tony watched her for a moment, shutting the door. He nodded, following her before he, too, fell back on the bed. "Fine. You make a good point. How about we go out tonight? We have winter break starting this weekend."

Pepper glanced at him. She knew how he felt about his parents and wondered how he would take the news of her going away for break. "I'm actually going back home."

Tony frowned. "Oh. Of course. Christmas and New Year's and all. I would be worried if you didn't."

Turning to lie on her side, Pepper propped her head up on her palm, narrowing her eyes down at the young man she became so close to in the matter of six months. "I know you're going home too, Tony."

Tony stared up at the ceiling. He could feel her eyes piercing through him and it took everything in him to not turn his head to stare into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Doesn't mean I want to go home, you know."

Pepper sighed. "Okay, what's your deal? It's Christmas, Tony."

"My deal? They have not once noticed me, Pepper. When they do, it's for something that I did like my dad telling me to move out of the frame or telling me that _'now is not the time_. _'_ I don't know, Pep." Tony rubbed at his eyes before glancing at her, seeing her blue orbs meet his own and instantly, he felt all his insecurities disappear.

"Because you're alone…" Pepper spoke what Tony was afraid of admitting. He immediately broke the eye contact to stare back up at the ceiling.

"No, it's because parents are supposed to acknowledge their kid, not push them away. If they were going to end up doing the latter, they shouldn't have had me," Tony moved to lie on his side as well.

"Well, you can always call me if you need anything. Just because you're not admitting it doesn't mean it's not true."

Tony shrugged; he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Pepper's eye caught a glimpse out of the window, widening her eyes. "Tony! It's snowing!" Jumping off the bed, she ran to the window and stared at the white snowflakes falling to the ground with fascinating eyes.

"Huh. Will you look at that? It is snowing." Tony smiled at the sight of her, walking to where she was standing. "I think the snow's going to stick tonight. It's coming down pretty fast."

Pepper nodded, taking his hand and bringing him out of her dorm. "Sticking or not, we're going to make the best of what's falling from the sky."

Tony looked down at their hands and grinned; he loved the way her hand felt against his. Slowly, he turned to lace their fingers together, hoping she didn't mind. However, when she continued running, Tony followed, his eyes deviating to their hands continuously.

Once they were outside, snowflakes immediately began to fall at the top of their heads. Pepper giggled to herself and wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the winter breeze rock her body.

"You come outside and forget a jacket. Smart idea, Potts." Tony smirked, removing his jacket to drape it around her.

"I was excited. Grabbing a jacket was the least of my worries." Though, when she felt his jacket wrap around her, Pepper smiled up at him.

Tony had his moments and this was one of them.

When a snowflake dropped onto Pepper's cheek, she flinched slightly but smiled regardless. Tony stepped forward to gently remove it with the pad of his thumb and only then, did the pair realize their close proximity.

"How about we just stay together for Christmas?" Tony said, keeping his hand on her cheek.

"Tony… I can't do that. We're both only eighteen. Family time is important to me."

Tony nodded, stepping back for a moment. "Right. Forget I asked. That was selfish of me."

Pepper bit her lower lip and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "It wasn't selfish. If I could, I would stay."

Tony let the corner of his lips turn upward before taking her hand once more. "We should go inside before **I** get a cold."

Laughing softly, Pepper nodded and walked back into the hall, heading to her dorm once more. Once inside, she removed his jacket to drape it over the back of her chair at her desk.

"So, what are we eating tonight?" Tony asked, lying back on her bed.

"Want to go to a diner a couple of blocks away?" Pepper suggested, removing her hair from the neat ponytail. Tony watched her and let a smile line his lips at the sight of her strawberry blonde hair fall from its confines.

"You're pretty with your hair down," he abruptly said.

She blushed. He smiled and stood up.

"Thanks, Tony."

"So, a diner, huh?" Tony asked, standing in her personal space once more. He could inhale her scent at the closeness between the two. All Tony wanted to do at the moment was hold her in his arms, cuddle on her bed… It was a feeling he wasn't used to.

"Yeah… They've got good burgers there."

Tony smiled, reaching over to grab their jackets as their lips were mere inches apart. Her breath caught in her throat as her cheeks immediately turned pink. "Don't forget your jacket. Come on."

Pepper rolled her eyes, gently punching him in the chest. "You are terrible."

Tony laughed softly and helped her into her coat, putting his own on. "You love it."

"Unfortunately," she replied with a smile.

Once at the diner, Tony and Pepper sat across from each other at a booth. Her eyes were fixated on the window once she decided what she was going to get.

"The snow seems to be sticking," she said.

"It looks like. It's coming down pretty fast, too. Hasn't stopped since three hours ago."

When the waitress came by, Tony ordered two cheeseburgers with fries and one vanilla shake and one chocolate shake. They were being teenagers and he loved the feeling of normalcy.

Tony looked up at the TV at the corner of the restaurant, tilting his head at the warning. Clearing his throat, he gently reached over to tap her hand.

"Pep… Bad news. I think you should call your mom."

Pepper turned her head to look at the TV, reading the warning along the bottom of the newscast.

"There's a big storm heading our way," Pepper mumbled, a frown settling upon her features.

"I can ask around and see if any planes will be leaving early," Tony said, taking his phone out.

"No, no. It's fine. My mom wouldn't want me traveling in this weather anyway. I'll just let her know tonight."

Tony let a puppy dog look unintentionally hit his features. He stood up and sat next to her, wrapping a supportive arm around her shoulders. "We can always try and Skype. You won't be alone for Christmas. I'll stay with you."

Pepper looked up at him and tilted her head. "You would stay?"

Without hesitation, he nodded. "Hell yeah. We can try and cook Christmas dinner together. Even get a tree. Happy's not here, so we have an entire apartment to ourselves. I won't allow you to be alone."

Pepper furrowed a brow for a moment before letting a smile line her lips.

"Thanks, Tony."

"Anything for you, Pepper. Now, can we eat? My chocolate shake is melting."

Pepper chuckled, shaking her head. "You are incorrigible."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm so so sorry for this late update! I've been distracted with work, going to school during the summer! I have a week of vacation. Free of school. Free of work. So, I will do my best to try and update as quickly as possible! Enjoy though! Things get a bit heated ;)

* * *

"Tony!" Pepper shrieked, gripping the railing of the ice rink. Tony was surprisingly skillful at ice skating and Pepper was a bit jealous, but only because Tony was playfully teasing her by taking her hand and bringing her to the middle of the rink.

"If you bring me to the middle one more time…" Pepper began, struggling to stand up.

Tony smirked, skidding to a stop in front of her as he leaned against the railing. "You know I won't let you fall, Pep. You've gotta trust me."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "How can I trust you when you leave me all alone for your own enjoyment?!"

Tony chuckled, putting his hands up. "That was one time! I promise I won't do it again."

She shook her head. "Nope. I'm fine with the railing."

"Oh, come on. We made a deal. You ice skate with me and in turn, I'll let you drag me to buy a Christmas tree," Tony was already reaching for her hand; in all honesty, he really just wanted to feel her soft skin against his own.

"If you leave me in the middle one more time, I am never speaking to you again."

"Oh, that's a bit dramatic, don't you think? Now, trust me. Come on." Tony took her hand, skating slowly to the middle of the rink as he made sure to keep her balanced. Once at the middle and away from all of the railings, Pepper immediately brought hands to grab his shoulders.

Tony enjoyed the close proximity and while Pepper was looking down at her ice skates, he took this time to stare at her, something he caught himself doing lately. "See. I haven't left you yet."

Pepper responded, "Yeah. _Yet_." She looked up at him, catching his puppy like eyes already staring into her icy blue orbs. It was as if she was stuck in a trance like the one she was in when it was snowing outside.

Tony noticed something in her sparkling eyes. Was she developing feelings for him too? At that thought, he was suddenly hopeful.

"Tony?"

His eyes deviated to her lips for a moment before hearing his name, shaking his head and meeting her eyes once more. "What? Huh?"

"Can you bring me back to the railing?" She asked, removing one hand from his shoulder to rest back at her side.

"Nope. Today, you're learning how to skate. If you fall, I'm falling down with you." Tony grabbed both of her hands, beginning to skate backwards and allowing her to follow his lead. When he realized Pepper was slowly getting the hang of ice skating, Tony let go of one hand and began to skate beside her. He felt like a couple. Tony looked at her as they skated slowly—he wanted so desperately to ask her out, to go on a _real_ date.

Pepper smiled once she realized she was skating and the fact that Tony was holding her hand was giving her a butterfly feeling she had not felt in a while. God, was she falling in love with him? Mentally shaking her head and whatever reverie she was put in, she focused on skating before being led back to their things.

Once they left the rink, Tony pulled his coat closer to his body, the snow continuing to fall on their heads. The storm proved to be strong and majority of the students on campus were not able to go home due to the cancellation of flights.

Pepper was lucky. She had Tony.

While they were driving back to Tony's apartment, Pepper looked out the window with childlike eyes. Tony glanced at her and smiled. "Pep?"

She turned to face him, noticing that they were in the parking lot of his apartment complex. "Hm?"

"Uh, nothing. How about we shop for a Christmas tree tomorrow morning? It looks like the snow is just going to get stronger tonight and I would rather us be safe indoors. We can have hot chocolate…"

She smiled. Tony may have seemed like a narcissistic, self-centered, selfish person, but deep down, he was the complete opposite. Sure, he had his moments of snarky comments, but times like this revealed his true self.

He was caring, always thinking of others and putting them before himself…

Pepper caught herself thinking about her best friend again. Though, once inside, he took their coats and hung them near the door, leading her to the kitchen.

"I'll start the fire. You make the hot chocolate." Pepper nodded, grabbing two mugs from the shelf as she watched him from the kitchen.

He walked to the fireplace and began a fire, running into his room to grab a large blanket and two pillows for them. Once walking back into the living room, Tony spotted Pepper walking to the fireplace with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Smells delicious," he said, taking the mug that was being offered to him.

"I added extra marshmallows just because I know you would want more than what is given." Pepper sat down, grabbing the blanket and draping it over her legs as she leaned against the pillows, sipping on the hot beverage.

Tony leaned against her, grinning at the sight of the overload of marshmallows. "You are amazing."

They allowed the silence to consume them, taking in comfort of each other's presence. Though, Pepper looked away from the fireplace once she heard Tony set his mug down on the coffee table nearby.

She turned her head to look at him staring at her again. His brown eyes were luring her into another trance and she desperately tried to look away, but she couldn't. She didn't want to.

"Pepper…"

She set her mug on her lap, looking up at him as she felt him inch closer into her personal space.

"Tony… What are –"

"You are… Different. You're not like many girls that I've met. You're my best friend. I love spending time with you. I look forward to everyday because I know that I will be able to see you. You're so different, Pep."

She didn't exactly know where he was going with this, but she couldn't seem to interrupt him. Pepper wanted to know what he was going to say, but his intoxicating scent filtering her senses were making her lean into him.

He was luring her in and he didn't even realize it.

Tony cupped her cheek, gently running his thumb along the freckles that littered along her soft skin. Pepper knew this was wrong—he was her best friend.

Best friends were not supposed to cross this line.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Such a very short chapter, but I wanted to build their relationship. Will they be together before tragic happens? Or will they know their boundaries as best friends?

* * *

Tony dropped his hand. "I'm, uh, sorry. Forget what I said."

Pepper looked at him, confused written along her features. "You're my best friend, Tony. You know that right?"

He glanced at her for a moment. He felt rejected. Tony felt offended. So, by hiding his true feelings, he flashed her his trademark smirk. Pepper knew that look; that smirk simply proved that he was trying to hide his insecurities.

"You're mine too, Pep. My _incredibly_ **hot** best friend."

Pepper tightened her jaw. "Why do you always do this? Huh, Tony? Why do you think it's okay for you to hide behind this ridiculous facade? It's not cool. It's certainly not sexy. If you're my best friend, you should be able to drop all guards around me. I've done it with you."

Tony looked at her, his facade dropping only for a brief moment. "What are you talking about? You're hot, Pep. I can't help it."

"I want you to stop hiding behind this playboy act? We are barely adults, Tony. We're just eighteen. You keep acting this way and you're going to end up alone." Pepper stood up, bringing her mug to the kitchen, knowing that Tony would instantly follow.

"What the hell does that mean?"

Pepper threw her hands frustratingly up in the air. "It means you won't have anyone by your side, someone to rely on. I meant it when I said you're my best friend, Tony. You mean a lot to me... My best friend is not some playboy. That's not who you are."

Tony shrugged, "It helps me get laid."

She laughed, her eyes filled with pure anger; she was a bit hurt, to be honest. Here they were, having their first official fight and she didn't like it at all. "Then maybe they could be your best friend. Merry Christmas, Tony."

Pepper was already pulling her coat on when she set his gift on the table near the door. When she left, Tony tightened his jaw, looking at the gift she left. Tony hesitantly took it into his hands, grazing the perfect wrapping paper and the small note that read, _"To Tony."_

"Fuck!" Tony exclaimed, dropping the gift onto the couch, staring at the photo of them that she had given him in a picture frame. "Can't fucking do anything right."

Tony slipped his coat on and instantly ran out of his apartment and into the dreadful cold. He spotted Pepper almost immediately and ran towards her, skidding to a stop.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to leave, okay? I was out of line and I'm sorry." Tony pocketed his freezing hands into the warmth of his coat pockets, his eyes never leaving her blue ones.

"I just don't understand why you always have to act like that around me. I don't have much friends, Tony. I would rather have you in my life than not have you at all, okay? Like I said, you mean a lot to me. I trust you. I have no secrets because I have told you all of them..."

Tony finally dropped his eyes. He was not used to meaning a lot to someone... He could hear the sincerity in her voice, the look on her features. Pepper was serious.

"You need to trust me the way I trust you, Tony. I won't hurt you, I promise..." Pepper sighed, taking note of his avoiding looks. Stepping forward, she wrapped her arms around him. Tony was complicated. His life was not like everyone else's. Pepper knew that. She knew that Tony had trouble letting people in because he didn't want to be disappointed, he didn't want to be neglected... Tony just wanted someone to stay in his life because they wanted to and not because they were obligated to.

"I just don't want to disappoint you..." Tony looked up at her, his eyes unintentionally flashing a puppy dog look. "I don't want to be pushed away after I let you in."

"I'm not your parents, Tony. You don't have to be this person that cares about no one but themselves. I know that's not who you are. **You** know that's not who you are..."

They pulled away and for the first time since they have met, Pepper realized how truly broken he was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** It's seriously been such a long time and I'm so, so, so sorry for the long wait, guys. I love reading your reviews and feedback. In fact, **Arihimew** gave me great ideas on where I can take Tony and Pepper. You guys will just have to wait and see ;). Enjoy!

* * *

Tony kept his face buried against her shoulder. He inhaled her scent, his strong arms wrapping around her slender frame. This was one moment he would never forget. He allowed himself to be vulnerable, to show the pain that he carried to a girl that he had met a year ago.

And he was so glad he did.

"You wanna come back inside? We had a deal before we got into that argument that you would help me decorate the tree," Tony said, hesitantly pulling away from her. He felt safe in her arms; he felt like he did not have to hide who he was anymore.

It was a big sigh of relief. He was tired of hiding his true self.

"Technically, you wanted to stay indoors because of the snow. So, we wouldn't be able to decorate seeing as we don't have a tree." Pepper smiled, taking his hand to bring him back into his apartment.

"You make a point. I just don't want you leaving to go back on campus in this weather. Besides, you promised me that you'll bunk over tonight." Tony shut the door behind them, welcoming the warmth he was feeling (and not only from the heater).

"Hm. I do take promises very seriously," Pepper began, hanging her coat back onto the coat hanger.

"And I do too. You pinky promised. Those are sacred and should never be broken, Pep." Tony picked up the picture frame she had given him and hung it on the wall, grinning to himself. He made sure it was straightened out before turning his attention back to his best friend.

God, she looked so beautiful and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"I have a gift for you too... Actually, I have many more gifts to give you." Tony said, retrieving the poorly wrapped gift from his room. He pointed a finger at her, narrowing his eyes only slightly. "And you are not allowed to make fun of the way I wrapped your gift. I tried. That's what counts."

Pepper laughed, bringing her hand to cover her mouth at the sight of the gift. "I love it. It definitely speaks you."

Tony grinned. Sitting down on the couch with her, he set the present on her lap and watched her carefully. "Open it."

Pepper bit her lower lip, glancing back and forth from the present and Tony. She really did not know what to expect and maybe that was why she was suddenly feeling excitement washing over her.

Tony, at times, could be predictable, but at this moment... She couldn't predict the gift she was about to open.

"Why do you look scared? Go ahead. Open it."

Pepper carefully removed the wrapping paper, glancing at him for a moment before her eyes were back on the gift. Once it was revealed, she looked up at him.

"A bunny...?" Pepper asked, taking the stuffed animal as a smile lined her lips.

"I was going to send you a life-sized bunny to your dorm, but I thought you would hate me. So, I settled for a smaller one. Do you like it?"

It was random, but it was definitely like Tony to give her something like a stuffed bunny.

"I love it." Pepper looked up at him, waiting to see his reaction and instantly, he grinned. It was as if relief and accomplishment washed over his features and Pepper couldn't help but smile. He really was like a child, but she loved it.

She loved him.

 **Wait**.

Pepper loved him. Once that thought crossed her mind, she immediately dropped the smile from her lips.

She was falling in love with her best friend. What was she doing? Pepper was a young woman who knew what boundaries meant. Tony meant too much to her that risking their friendship was something she did not want to do.

Though, before Tony could notice, Pepper hugged him. It was a simple gift, but she knew that Tony probably took forever to decide what to get her.

"Thank you, Tony."

Tony grinned and returned the hug for a moment, pulling away slowly. "Thank _you_ as well, Pep."

When they pulled away, Tony was once again, captivated by her icy blue eyes. Pepper, too, felt herself being lured in by his molten chocolate orbs. The two were stuck in trance that neither wanted to escape from. All morals immediately left Pepper's mind when she felt his slightly calloused hand cup her cheek.

This felt so normal.

"You do know that our friendship means so much to me, right, Tony?" Pepper said quietly, feeling his face inch closer to hers; their lips dangerously within close proximity.

"Who said best friends can't be girlfriend and boyfriend?" Tony whispered, his breath trickling onto her soft lips. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but if she was not okay with it, then he would learn to keep his feelings at bay.

"Tony..." Pepper shut her eyes, feeling herself move closer.

"If you want this to happen, it will. You're my best friend. You always will be, Pep."

And in that moment, their lips finally pressed against one another.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Finally bought myself a new laptop after 5 long years! Hopefully this gives me motivation to update more regularly than before! Enjoy guys! Just a bit of fluff ;)

* * *

Tony and Pepper pulled away after a few, long moments.

Silence. Complete and utter silence.

"I'm, uh, wow. Okay, look…" Tony began, scratching at the back of his head. He couldn't read her. For the first time in such a long time, Tony couldn't tell what she was thinking, what she was feeling, and it was bothering him tremendously.

"Shh…" Pepper said, breaking out into a small smile as she slowly leaned forward once more.

"Wait, this is okay? You and I? This is alright?" He asked. She was inching closer and he was aching to feel her lips against once more.

"You're talking too much." Pepper said, pressing her lips once more against his. It was a feeling she had never encountered or felt before. It was different, and while yes, they were still young, Pepper suddenly wanted to kiss him for the rest of her life.

"Mm, I knew you had a thing for me since the day we met," Tony murmured, a smirk lining his lips. He pulled away, however, to look into her eyes. This was actually happening. They were going to step boundaries of being best friends to becoming an 'item.'

"Oh, shut up," Pepper replied, leaning back against the couch as she glanced over at him. As traditional and cheesy as it was, Pepper wanted him to ask her to be his girlfriend. She wanted an official title. But before she could even ask what this meant for the both of them, Tony ceased all doubts.

"Be my girlfriend." Tony reached over to take her hand into his, lacing their fingers together as he used his free hand to trace her knuckles gently.

"Hm. I don't know. That's more of a demand than a question," she teased, looking down at their entwined hands.

Tony chuckled, "Will you be my girlfriend, Pep?"

Breaking out into a smile, Pepper immediately grinned. "Absolutely."

Tony smiled, leaning in to kiss her once more. Though, this time, however, he decided to take it a bit further. Their lips were moving against one another as if they have done it many times, as if it was a normal routine. "Mm, Pep?"

He said, slowly pulling away once they both realized they needed a breath of air.

"Hm?"

"So, are we going to cook? I'm a bit hungry…"

"Way to break a moment," Pepper teased, causing a giggle to escape her lips.

"I mean, I'd continue, but we may be going a bit too fast," he winked, standing up from the couch. Tony held his hands out for her, looking into her eyes.

Pepper took his hands, falling into him as his arms immediately wrapped around her waist, kissing her cheek in the process. "Well, hello."

Pepper blushed, her arms slowly wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned further into him.

"Tell me, Pep. Are you usually this clumsy or do you like being _this_ close to me?" He teased, only pulling away to lead her to the kitchen.

"I'm not going to answer that because both answers would benefit you and not me."

Tony chuckled, flashing her a small smirk. "…No. Okay, maybe."

She gently punched his arm, feeling his arms wrap around her waist and immediately she stiffened, causing a gasp to escape her lips.

Tony furrowed a brow, immediately pulling away to give her space. "I'm sorry."

Pepper shook her head, grabbing his arm and pulling him back to where he was at. "Just took me by surprise." She leaned back against him, moving her hand to rest on his forearm as she looked down at her feet for a moment.

"So, what're we going to make?" He asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.

" _We_? You mean, I'm going to cook and you're going to watch."

"Has Happy been telling you stories about me cooking?" Tony asked, turning her around to look at her. He allowed her lower back to press against the counter as he kissed her cheek. "Because I don't like the fact that _my_ bodyguard is telling you all my secrets," he teased.

"Oh, please. I don't need him to tell me stories. I can see it already," she smiled, leaning up to peck his lips. "Well, okay. He did tell me you burnt an omelette once. How do you burn an omelette, Tony?"

Rolling his eyes, he linked his hands together at her lower back.

"Okay, the main point is that I tried. It's not my fault it burnt."

"Tony, it is your fault that it burnt. But it's okay. You tried. I'll teach you how to make an omelette one day."

Tony smiled, moving a hand to cup her cheek. "You've got a deal. But right now, I kind of just want to kiss you, but I'm also kind of hungry."

Pepper couldn't help but roll her eyes, but as soon as that was over with, her lips pulled into a smile. "How about we heat up some hot pockets to make it go faster?" Pepper suggested, moving a hand to his chest.

"I knew you wanted to kiss me too," Tony smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** I absolutely am horrible at updating this... I'm so sorry. However, Tony and Pepper embark on a new adventure as a couple, but just as they become content and happy... Something drastic happens. I wonder what? ;)

* * *

Pepper had been spending more nights at his place now that they were an item and Tony did not mind one bit. He enjoyed falling asleep with her in his arms and inhaling her scent every time he breathed in. Pepper loved feeling his strong arms around her, his warmth was comforting in the cold weather.

"Tony…" She whispered, kissing his shoulder to wake him up. It was always a struggle to get him up in the morning, especially if it was before noon. "Wake up… Tony."

Tony grunted, rubbing his eyes as he kept his eyes shut. "What time is it?"

"Nine in the morning. Get up."

Tony groaned, turning on his abdomen and burying his face against the pillow. "Pep… I shouldn't be up for another three hours. Why do I have to get up?"

Pepper rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around his frame and snuggling closer to his warmth from underneath the blanket. Tony immediately leaned into her, enjoying the feel of arms around him. He turned his head to face her, cracking an eye open as he sighed.

"I'm supposed to help you with something, aren't I?"

"We're supposed to get a tree today," Pepper responded, knowing that would immediately get him excited.

"That's today?!" Tony instantly sprung onto his feet, his hair in all different directions as she chuckled, lying back against the bed.

"Do you want to, I don't know, eat breakfast first?" Pepper said, climbing out of bed to kiss his chest. Tony smiled and nodded, taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen.

They decided to just grab a bowl of cereal, the excitement looming in Tony as if he was a child in the candy store.

Pepper set her empty bowl in the sink, walking towards him as she rested a hand on his abdomen. "I'm going to take a shower."

Tony nodded, taking a large bite of his cereal before he flashed her a full-mouthed grin. "Mmkay."

Pepper began walking away, stopping halfway as she looked at him with a smile. "And you're joining me."

Tony widened his eyes, nodding instantly as he set his bowl of cereal down on the counter. "Even better. Come on."

While they have been dating for a few months, Pepper nor Tony ever initiated sex and decided that they both were willing to wait. However, that does not necessarily excuse the fooling around the couple had been doing over the past few months.

They entered Tony's large bathroom and shut the door as Tony spotted Pepper beginning to undress in front of him. This was it. Tony had experience, _tons_ of experience, but he did not know about Pepper.

"Wait, Pep…" Tony rested a hand on her own which was just about to unclasp her bra. "Are you – You know… A virgin?"

Pepper laughed, unclasping her bra in front of him and letting it drop to the floor. "Let's find out." She whispered in his ear, gently nibbling at his earlobe.

Tony cleared his throat, stepping back to take a good look at her now bare frame. "Wow…" Instantly, he felt his shorts tighten just at the sight of her.

"Shall we shower now, Tony?" Pepper said, biting her lower lip as she glanced down at the tent that was now residing in his shorts.

He immediately nodding, removing his wife beater and tugging his shorts and boxers down, seeing Pepper's eyes stare longingly at his lower half. He needed the upper hand in this situation; Tony was always the dominant partner, but with Pepper, he did not feel in control like he should.

That needed to change. Now.

"Mm, right." Tony said, wrapping his arm around her slender waist and pressing against her, knowing that Pepper would feel the warmth between their bodies. "Let's do that."

Pepper glanced down, reaching down to gently brush her fingertips along his warmth length, seeing him shut his eyes. Tony smirked at the feel of her touch, shutting his eyes and leading her inside the large shower. Instantly, their bodies were beginning to dampen due to the shower jets hitting their skin.

"You're sure about this…" Tony whispered, stroking her dampened hair back away from her face so he could get a better look at the icy blue orbs he had come to love.

"I'm positive, Tony. I trust you…" Pepper said, biting her lower lip as she stroked his hair away from his face as well, tilting her head only slightly as she stepped forward.

This was going to be such an intimate moment and another big step in their relationship.

Thirty minutes later, Tony was panting heavily against her naked body, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

He reached around to shut the water off and gently pulled back to look into her eyes. "That was more than amazing, Pepper…" Tony said, pecking her lips and taking the time to grab two towels for them.

Pepper licked her lips and nodded in agreement, wrapping her body with the towel as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. "We are doing that more often."

Tony immediately smirked, running a hand through his dampened hair. "Oh, I'm _that_ good, huh?"

Pepper gently hit his arm and smiled, "You are so incorrigible."

In retaliation, Tony wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek, smiling at her from the mirror. "You love me, though."

Pepper froze. They never admitted their love for each other and she did not know what to say. Should she tell the truth or subtly agree, hoping that he would not think any of it?

"Oh, of course." Pepper said after a while, shutting her eyes and leaning back against him. She didn't want to see his reaction.

Tony instantly smiled, kissing her bare shoulder as he pulled away to walk towards the closet. "So… I was thinking we can get some hot chocolate after we get a Christmas tree."

Pepper nodded, pulling on her undergarments as she wrapped her towel around her dampened hair. "Hot chocolate and cookies. I think they sound delicious right now."

When the couple finished dressing, Tony pulled on his baseball cap and grabbed his keys, leading them towards the front door before his phone rang.

Answering it immediately, Tony listened to Happy on the other end of the phone, his heart immediately dropping.

Instantly, Tony dropped his phone and stared at the floor.

"Tony…? What's going on?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note** : Okay, this was a long time coming! I'm so _so_ **sorry** for not updating this sooner. I have been stuck in a slump (and yes, for a year), but I'm back and I hope to get back into it! I did get a comment by Aprilgen98 to prolong the fluff and I thought that was a good idea! I'm so eager to jump into the angst, but I figured I'd give Pepper and Tony more fluff! So here you go! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Tony was stuck in a bit of a trance. Sure, he knew that it was going to happen, but that didn't stop him from having his hopes up. He felt a comforting hand rest on his shoulder and he turned around to look down at his girlfriend.

At least he wasn't alone this Christmas.

"Nothing. Hap just confirmed that my parents aren't going to come down to visit. Not like they could with the snowstorm, but they've made shit happen before. It's okay. Happy said they've got somewhere to go."

The look in his eyes was enough for Pepper to immediately wrap her arms around him. The devastation flashed through his puppy like eyes and she was just hoping that looking for a Christmas tree would liven his spirits.

"Come on. Let's go find the _perfect_ Christmas tree to decorate tonight." Pepper said, running her hand along his back in a soothing manner.

Tony turned to her, flashing a smile but not one that would usually reach his eyes. "Yeah. Let's go get a Christmas tree."

Once at the lot filled with many various Christmas trees, Tony was standing in front of a very large one.

"What about this one, Pep?" He asked, his arm snaking around your waist to pull him close to his side.

Since getting into a relationship with him, Pepper was beginning to realize how much he enjoyed affection. It made her wonder if it was because he lacked the affection from his parents. Though, she didn't want to dwell on it.

"Tony… That tree is too big to even fit in your apartment." Pepper leaned against him, staring up at the large tree. It was true. There was no way it would even fit through the door, yet alone fit in the corner of his living room.

"Let's keep looking, okay? We'll find the _one_."

After about an hour, Tony and Pepper were standing at a tree that the both could imagine in Tony's apartment. "I think we found it, Pep." Tony grinned, looking down at his new girlfriend. It still felt a bit odd to have a significant other. Never in his life did he think he would know what love felt like and now that he was aware of it, he never wanted to let it go.

Tony hoisted the tree onto his shoulder, looking behind him to make sure that Pepper had a hold of it as well. "You got it?"

Pepper nodded, following him towards the car. "Yeah. I'm strong enough." She giggled, leaning forward to place a kiss against the back of his neck as she felt him lean into her.

Sure, they were friends before being in a relationship, but nothing really changed except that they could kiss each other whenever they wanted and hold each other in a way friends never would.

After they set the tree on top of Tony's car and secured it, Pepper was taken by surprise when his strong arm wrapped around her frame. He pulled her close, not yet allowing their lips to touch, but hovering between one another.

Pepper sighed contentedly, feeling his breath on her pink lips as she leaned into him. "Thanks for today, Pep," he whispered, resting his back against the car as his free hand moved up to tuck one of her strawberry blonde strands behind her ear.

"No need to thank me. I've always loved getting a new Christmas tree. Now, how about we give that tree a home?" Pepper closed the space between them and pecked his lips, reveling in the softness of them. She giggled against his lips once she heard him growl, pulling back just enough to look into his eyes.

"We sleep together once and now you're hooked. Am I special?" Pepper teased, reaching up to gently trace her fingertip along his cheek before allowing her arm to drop to her side.

"Eh. _Maybe_." Tony responded with a smirk. It was nice to see that he was slowly becoming himself again, but Pepper knew him enough that despite this façade he was putting on, he was still battling with himself inside his mind.

And she was beginning to realize there was no stopping that.

They were now sitting on the floor of Tony's living room, reveling up at the Christmas tree. It was a perfect fit and now all they had to do was decorate it.

Their coats were tossed on the couch and their boots were near the door and they were simply cuddling with one another on the hardwood floor. It wasn't comfy per say, but it was enjoyable due to the fact that they were in each other's presence.

"It's a good thing we stopped by the store to grab some ornaments or else this tree would look dull." Pepper said, resting her head against his shoulder. His body heat was enough to warm her up and they had just made it back in time before the snow began to fall from the sky again.

"Yeah, yeah. You were _right_." Tony said, rolling his eyes playfully. He stood up and extended a hand for her. "Let's get to decorating then maybe we can have some fun," he winked.

Pepper narrowed her eyes, taking his hand and standing upright. "Oh, please. We'll see if you're lucky enough to have some fun."


End file.
